Harry Potter and The Magi of Love: Part 1
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: remembe that fic i was talking about? well, here's the first part. it's called "Broken Hearts" you'll find out why. BTW-there's no h/h romance yet. there is, however, a little romance between Misty and a certain someone...enjoy! pg13 for language and


A/N-my first Harry Potter fic. So, if it sucks, I'm sorry. [I'm thinking of doing a song-fic off of the 98 degrees song "Just the Way you want me to"]

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT Misty.[You'll hear about her when she meets Hermione on the Hogwarts Express], they belong to J.K. Rowling.

BTW-My Misty in the story has no relation to Misty Waterflower in Pokemon

#### Harry Potter and the Magi of Love

"Hi, can I sit here?" a voice inquired out of nowhere.Hermione looked up out of her book.

"Oh, sure.You new here? At Hogwarts, I mean."

"No, I'm in my 5th year, you?"

"Me too!What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor.What about you?"

"I'm in Gryffindor, too!My name's Hermione Granger.What's yours?" 

"Misty.Misty Silverlight." Hermione took a good long look at the girl.She was a little taller than her [Hermione], had blue eyes, long blonde/brown hair that fell a bit below her shoulders and was really pretty. "Hermione...I've heard of you!You're best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, aren't you?"

"Yup.During our 4th year everyone was saying that Harry and I were going out, but it was all lies.If you want to know the truth, I'm going out with Draco Malfoy."Misty looked a little sickened when Hermione mentioned Draco, but she continued.

"Really, I'm not surprised.Rita Skeeter almost _never_ writes the truth."

At that moment, Harry and Ron walked in. "Hey, guys." Hermione said cheerfully. "This is Misty Silverlight."Misty got up to shake hands with Harry and Ron. "Misty, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Hi.Nice to meet you guys." She took a good look at Harry and Hermione next to each other. "You two would make a great couple." She said regretfully as if Hermione had made a mistake becoming Malfoy's girlfriend and not Harry's.At that moment who should walk in, but Draco Malfoy [Coincidental, isn't it?].He sauntered over with the same bored look on his face and hugged Hermione from behind.She smiled at him.Misty glared at Malfoy with a look that could kill.

"You look familiar." He said out of nowhere.

"Your brother dated my sister." She said shortly, apparently not wanting to say any more than necessary to Malfoy.

"Oh yes, Alicia Silverlight, correct?"

"Yes."

"I remember now.He talked about her a lot.Right before he went out with another girl, that is!" Malfoy broke into an annoyingly high-pitched laugh.

"So, she was right.He WAS cheating on her." Misty looked as if she was ready to beat Malfoy up. She growled under her breath and turned to Harry.

"So Harry, what's it like being famous?"

"Actually, it's kind of annoying.People are always staring at my forehead and wanting to get my autograph."

"That must suck."

Harry smiled. "Actually, it does.You're the first person who hasn't been gaping at my scar."

"You're welcome.Are they gonna get much more lovey-dovey?" she asked in a disgusted tone.Hermione and Malfoy had begun kissing.

"Hopefully not, why?"

"If they do, I will be forced to hurl all over them."

"Hey guys, break it up.Or at least find a private compartment. Wait, wait don't do that!" Ron sputtered when he saw the playful look in Hermione's eye.

"Thanks, Ron." She smiled gratefully. "Malfoy, I have something to say to you.Be sure to tell your brother this as well. When my sister found out that he was cheating on her she went off the deep end.She stopped eating, stopped sleeping, almost committed suicide one night because of an overdose of medicine.When that didn't work, she would lay in bed for long periods of time sometimes yelling...what was his name again, your brother?"

"His name is Lancelot." Returned Malfoy coldly.

"Yes, I remember.Well, she would lay in bed for long periods of time, occasionally yelling Lancelot and then bursting out into tears.Do that to Hermione and I swear, your wand will be up your-'' the fat lady with the sweet cart walked in then.Misty turned to her. "Two boxes of chocolate frogs, please."She paid for the candy and sat down with it, still glaring at Malfoy.He bid Hermione good-bye and went off to join his other Slytherin friends.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't know what you see in him." She said icily when Malfoy was out of earshot.She savagely bit the head off a chocolate frog and removed the card. "Anyone want the card? It's Agrippa."

Ron accepted the card.

"There's one more question I want to ask you, Harry."

"What is it?"

"Are you going out with anyone?"

"Actually, I'm going out with Cho Chang."

"Oh, the Ravenclaw girl.Well, congratulations.I still say you and Hermione would make the best couple. But whatever, it's not my decision." She checked her watch. "We'd better get into our robes.The train will be at Hogwarts pretty soon." Hermione nodded and removed her trunk from under her seat and Misty followed suit.Harry and Ron left to do the same.A few minutes later, both girls were decked out in black Hogwarts robes and black, pointed hats. 

"So, what color's your dress robe?" Hermione asked.

"Silver, what's yours?"

"It's a shade of blue.Kind of powder-blue, but not exactly." 

"Cool." The train whistled.Hermione looked out the window to see the Hogwarts castle looming in the distance."We're almost there.I can see the castle."A few minutes later, the train stopped and the students exited.Little by little, they all made their way to the Great Hall where the annual sorting was to take place.The older students sat down at their house tables and waited respectfully. [A/N-I don't feel like going through the sorting, so I'm going to skip to the feast.Hope no one minds!]

[Later, at the feast Misty's P.O.V. now]

There was a lot of talking that night, mainly from the older students.The new first years were either stuffing their faces or too nervous to talk.Hermione and Malfoy kept shooting little lovey-dovey glances at each other, as did Cho and Harry.Misty avoided looking so she wouldn't hurl all over the feast.She turned to Ron who was feeling the same way she was about all the lovey-dovey stuff.

"So, Ron, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have six.Bill, Charlie and Percy have all left already, Fred and George are in their last year, and Ginny's in her 4th year."

"It must be really hard having so many brothers.I mean, everyone expects you to just as good, right?"

"Yeah, I mean my marks are okay, but you know."

"Mm-hm.My sister was Head Girl with some other guy I can't remember right now.But I really for sorry for Ginny.She's got to uphold the family honor after having 6 brothers do just as good, if not better."

Ron nodded. "Percy's all about rules, and it really sucked last year when he was Head Boy." His voice went to a sudden whisper. "Don't tell him I told you this, but in his last two years, he had a girlfriend."

"So-''

"Ssh!"

"Sorry, so what if he has a girlfriend?"

"It's not that.His girlfriend wasn't a Gryffindor."

"Oooh.How did you find out?"

"Ginny accidentally walked in on them when she got lost a couple times in her first year.His girlfriend was Penelope Clearwater of the Ravenclaw house."

"Cool.Forbidden love.I like it.What are Fred and George like?"

"They're real pranksters.Ever been in Filch's office?"

Argus Filch was the caretaker at Hogwarts.

"No, why?" they were talking in normal voices again.

"They have an entire drawer of reports all to themselves.But they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're pretty funny."

"Neat.So, any word of who our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is this year?"

They had had 4 Dark Arts teachers, none of which had lasted more than a year.The first one, Professor Quirrel, was a thief, Professor Lockhart was a stuck up snob, Professor Lupin had been their only decent teacher it turned out, however, that he was a werewolf.Last year, there was Professor Moody.He had been a pretty good teacher, but it turned out that it wasn't even him teaching.

"I heard something about it being a woman."

"That'd be cool.We need more woman teachers.There's only Trelawney, McGonagall, and Sprout."

"True." Ron agreed. "Not about needing more woman teachers, though."

"Very funny.Now, we have to figure something out."

"To what?"

"To get our lovebirds to stop staring at each other!Much more of this and I swear, I will hurl all over the table."

"I know the feeling.Wonder what Dumbledore wants..." Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had just stood up from his place at the head of the staff table.

"Hello.I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts.Now that I have done that, a few announcements.First off, the house-elves working in the kitchen are not permitted butterbeer at any time for any reason.Nextly, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.Please join me in welcoming Professor Alicia Silverlight!" The hall erupted in applause.A young, strong-looking girl stood up.She looked a lot like Misty except for the fact that she wore glasses and had eyes that were chestnut rather than blue.

"That's my sister!" she whispered to Ron.

"Finally, I am sad to say that Professor Snape has asked to take a year off .["Yes, no more Snape!" said Ron joyfully.]So, our new Potions teacher is Mr. Lancelot Malfoy!"Malfoy smirked at this.Misty almost choked on her pumpkin juice at hearing the announcement.A tall, blonde-haired, slim-faced, bored looking young man stood up to the applause.Hermione noticed Alicia shooting dirty looks at Lancelot from her position at the staff table.

"Talk about coincidence." Muttered Misty.She shot a smoldering look at Malfoy.He smirked superiorly back at her."I can't believe this." She whispered to Ron. "How could they hire my sister AND his brother for jobs at the same school?"

"I dunno." Said Ron. "I hope your sister's a good teacher."

"She's pretty cool.Plus, it really helps that she's so close to our age.I remember before she went into depression that Defense Against the Dark Arts was her best subject and she always talked about becoming a teacher." She said. "But she never said anything about Hogwarts... oh, well."

"Prefects, please escort your houses to their towers directly after desert!" boomed Dumbledore in closing. "And before I go, the next Hogsmeade visit is in two weeks on a Saturday!Thank you!"There was a little more applause as Dumbledore sat down.

Hogsmeade, if you don't know, is a village that is like a sort of shopping center for wizards and witches.

[Later that night, in the Gryffindor common room]

That night, the four of them [Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Misty] had a bit of a talk.

"Why would Snape take a year off?" asked Harry.

"Who cares?" said Ron happily.

"I care.At least Snape was partially fair.Think about it.Malfoy's brother.Do you know how many points he'll take off if we put just one toe out of line?" pointed out Misty.

"Partially fair?Snape?Those three words don't work together." Said Ron.Professor Snape had taken points off them for no reason, sometimes.Sometimes even, for rules he made up on the spot.

"Alright, maybe he wasn't fair.But I bet we haven't even _seen_ unfair until we've had Malfoy's brother for a couple of classes." 

Hermione spoke up. "Let's give him a try.I'm willing if you are."

"I agree with Hermione." Said Harry. "I say we see what he's like.For all we know, he could be a complete opposite of Malfoy."

"I agree with Harry and Hermione." Said Misty after a bit of consideration.She looked at Ron.Ron looked as if he was in deep thought and finally said something.

"Alright, fine.But if he turns out to be a sleeze like Snape, I'm gonna snap."

"Look, let's get some sleep and worry about it later." Said Misty.The others agreed and they all went up to bed.On her way up the stairs, Misty felt eyes on her back.She turned around just in time to see Fred Weasley look away, embarrassed.She smiled at what that could mean and caught up with Hermione on the stairs.

Chapter 2- The new teachers

The Gryffindors woke the next morning to the aroma of bacon frying.At breakfast, Professor McGonagall passed out their new schedules.Misty skimmed down hers and was satisfied until she saw one thing.

"Oh man," she groaned. "On Thursdays we have double Potions with the Slytherins."

"We've always had that." Pointed out Ron.

"True.At least it's not on a Friday.What electives are you taking?"

"What?"

"What courses did you choose?"

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Me, too!"

After breakfast, they all headed down to History of Magic.There, Professor Binns droned on and on while the students took seemingly endless notes and got dates and names mixed up.Next, they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Misty took seats in the front and waited for the lesson to begin.

"Good morning everyone.My name is Professor Silverlight.Don't try anything funny in my class because I know the Imperious Curse and will not hesitate to use it on you. Actually, I'm just kidding.I just say that to make the students afraid of me.I don't give a lot of homework, cuz I know how much other teachers give.Especially Malfoy.Watch out for him.Now, since this is the 5th year, I figured we could start with learning how to defend yourself against more dark creatures like you did with Professor Lupin. First, we'll start with this." She pointed to a box.It opened and out crawled a one-legged gremlin-like creature."This is a unileg.It may look harmless, but watch this."She crept up behind it, the unileg turned around and transformed into a ten-foot tall slobbering monster with 7-inch-long fangs. _"Expelliarmus Shortum!" _bellowed Professor Silverlight.The unileg turned back to its small, harmless form.

"That, is the way you reverse a unileg's mutation.Now, before I forget, I have to take role." She skimmed through Professor Moody's list checking everyone off. "Misty?" she looked down at her little sister.Misty smiled and waved.

"Hi, sis.Interesting class."

"Thanks, anyway..." she finished taking role and continued the class.After about 30 more minutes, the bell rang.The Gryffindors left their seats and headed to Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

"You sister is so cool, Misty!" exclaimed Ron on their way down.

"Thanks.I never knew she knew so much about dark creatures.So, do you think we'll be able to survive double Potions?" asked Misty.

"Definitely.We survived four years with Snape." Said Harry. 

"We're here." Said Hermione, scanning the crowd for Malfoy.She found him and headed down to him.Harry, Ron and Misty walked down to where Hagrid was standing, waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hi, Hagrid!"

"Hiya Harry, hey Ron!Who's this?" he said, looking down at Misty.

"I'm Misty Silverlight.Professor Silverlight's sister."

"Well, hey there.Where's Hermione?" asked Hagrid, looking around.

Misty snorted. "Over there, getting all lovey-dovey with Malfoy." She pointed to a group of Slytherins.Hermione and Malfoy were near the outside.Malfoy was doing that thing where he would hug Hermione from behind.Hermione was smiling and getting ready to kiss him.Hagrid called the class to attention.

"Class, CLASS!Quiet down, quiet down.Now, as fif' yers' ye'll get to take care of an actual magical creature.Yeh can choose from baby unicorns, blast ended skerwts, or nifflers." [That's their name, right?]

At the mention of blast ended skerwts, the entire class shuddered.In their fourth year, they had had to take care of blast ended skerwts most of the year.Most of the class picked baby unicorns.A few of them, however, wanted nifflers because of their usefulness.Misty asked for a baby unicorn as did Hermione.Ron and Harry opted for nifflers.

[Thursday, before Potions {BTW-I hope no one minds all my time jumps}]

The Gryffindors and Slytherins waited outside for Malfoy's brother to appear.The usual activity was going on.Slytherins were snickering at Gryffindors and Hermione and Malfoy were doing the lovey-dovey thing.Suddenly, the door opened.

"Enter." A voice came from within.The students nervously filed in.The room was empty.Harry, Ron, and Misty took seats in the very back of the dungeon.Hermione went and sat with Malfoy.Suddenly, the same man they had seen at the feast apparated right in front of them.He spoke, with a voice exactly the same as Malfoy's.

"Good afternoon, students.I am Professor Malfoy.Try any funny business in my class and you'll regret it.Now, to take roll."He skimmed down Snape's list."Silverlight?" He looked over to Misty. 

"Yes.Alicia's sister." She said coolly.

"How IS she?"

"Well," began Misty icily. "After she got over you cheating on her, she's fine.Actually, she's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here."

"Yes, I remember.One point from Gryffindor for talking in that tone to me." Misty almost spoke out, but didn't for fear of losing Gryffindor more points. "Now, today, you will all be making pimple zapping potions." He continued.He turned and began writing the ingredients on the blackboard.

"That is so unfair!" she whispered to Harry and Ron. "I was only telling the truth."

"This is just as bad as Snape." Whispered Ron.Malfoy finished writing the Potion ingredients on the board and the class set to work.In the end, Neville Longbottom had successfully melted his seventh cauldron into an undistinguishable blob of iron.Misty's potion was just a little too watery and because of that, Gryffindor lost another two points and ten more because of Neville's cauldron mishap.By the time Potions was over, everyone was ready to leave.Everyone that is, except Hermione.She had to say a "proper good-bye" to Malfoy.Which, in her terms, meant a long kiss that would have lasted much longer had Ron not pulled them apart after about five minutes.

# Chapter 3- Ron's disappointment

The Gryffindors were in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"As you may remember, the annual Yule Ball is approaching.As always, dress robes will be worn [Ron made a face. His dress robe was maroon].I suggest you all find yourselves partners very soon."

The class headed back to the common room, almost all of them talking about who they were going to invite, or what they were going to wear with their dress robes.Misty noticed that Ron wasn't in on the conversation.In fact, he wasn't even talking at all.

"What's wrong, Ron?" she asked. "Down about the Yule Ball?"

"It's not the Yule Ball," Ron confessed. "It's my dress robe."

"Can I see it when we get back to the common room?"

"If you want, but you'll regret it."

When the Gryffindors arrived back at the common room Ron walked up to his dormitory to get his dress robe.While he was up there, Fred and George approached Misty.

"What's with Ron?" asked Fred.

"Something about his dress robe.He's really down about it."

George snickered. "It's probably the color.Our mom made all our dress robes, and poor Ron got stuck with maroon.He really hates maroon."

"Hmm.Do you guys know any spells to change the color of things?"

Fred thought a minute. "No, but you could try asking Hermione.She's like a book of spells that can walk and talk.By the way, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"What? I mean,I'm a fifth year."

"So? You seem nice enough."

"Thanks.I'd love to."

"Before I forget, would you like to buy a Canary Cream?"

"No thanks, I saw what happened last year when Neville ate one of those.How much are you charging for those again?"

"One galleon each."

"One galleon? God, you guys are expensive.Thanks for the advice, though." With that, Misty hurried off to find Hermione, who was at the library.

"Hermione?Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know any spells about changing colors?"

"Why?"

"I want to fix Ron's dress robe for him.It's maroon and he's totally miserable because of it."

"Well, let me think...there is one I know of.What you do, you point your wand at whatever you want to change the color of, and then you yell _Changum Coloro _and then whatever color you want.Here, try it out on this." Hermione held up her bag. "I hate brown anyway."

"Ok, what color do you want it?"

"How about gold."

"Ok. _Changum Coloro Gold!"_Yelled Misty.Hermione's bag went from a brown to a sparkling gold.

"Thanks." Hermione said brightly.

"No, thank you." With those last words, Misty headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sulking in an armchair, a maroon-colored bulge under his arm. "Hey, Ron.Sorry I wasn't here before.Let's see your robe."

"Ok." Ron held up a maroon robe.It looked ok, except for the lace edges.

"Hmm.Alright, what color do you wish this would be?"

"Well, I wish I could just cut it up. But I think I would like it if it was gray."

"Okay.Hold up your robe." Ron obliged. _"Changum Coloro Gray!" _yelled Misty.Ron's robe instantly went from maroon to a nice, pale gray.Ron was overjoyed.

"Thanks!" he said happily. "While I'm thinking about it, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, but your brother Fred already asked me."

"Fred?"

"Hey, I was as surprised as you."__

Ron looked a little disappointed.Misty apologized again and then went to work on some of her Potions homework.Professor Malfoy had assigned them a particularly nasty essay. _Explain, in a 2-foot essay, the origin of the sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death._It was due on Friday and it just so happened that tomorrow was Thursday

Chapter 4- The yule Ball

Misty awoke on the day of the Yule Ball [Christmas] in a great mood.She got out of bed and there was a pile of presents by the side of her bed.Hermione woke a few minutes later, as did the rest of the girls. They all began opening their presents.Misty received a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Hermione, a ruby ring from her parents, a gold necklace from her grandmother, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a book about famous female sorcerers from her sister, three wizard crackers from Harry, a charm bracelet from Fred, and a pair of earrings that were shaped like wands that sent off little sparks when she moved fast enough from her aunt.She dressed, put on all her new jewelry, and went downstairs for breakfast.After breakfast, she and Ron played wizard chess and then got involved in a furious snowball fight with his brothers.After dinner, around seven, Misty headed up to get ready for the Yule Ball.Hermione was up there, fixing her hair.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed when Misty entered the room. "Do you think they'll play any slow songs?"

"I hope so.It would be so nice."

"And romantic.Do you have any pink blush?"

"Yeah, do you need some?"

"Yes, I just ran out."

"Here ya go." She said, handing Hermione the blush. "Hermione, I've got a theory."

"What's that?"

"I-'' she almost said 'I think Malfoy's cheating on you.' She had seen Malfoy, or at least she thought it was Malfoy, kissing Pansy Parkinson on her way to breakfast that morning.

"You what?"

Misty shook her head. "I think Fred likes me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one thing, he invited me to the Yule Ball.Also, he gave me this charm bracelet."She held up the bracelet.It was silver and had a wand, a canary, and sparks on it for charms. "And, remember our first night?"

"yeah."

"Well, when we were going upstairs, I think he was watching me."

"Oh, about the bracelet. It's really pretty.Is that a canary?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah.You know, canary creams?"

"Oh yeah, here's your blush."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that you should wait and see.See how he acts when you show up all dressed up, also during a slow dance.Especially during a slow dance."

"Alright, thanks."The girls spent the rest of the time getting ready and talking happily.At five until eight, they headed down to the door outside the Great Hall.Hermione was wearing her dress robe, had fixed her hair sort of bun with a ponytail looping out of it, and was wearing pink blush, red lipstick, light blue eye shadow, and a gold necklace with a little heart on the end.Her shoes were black 2-inch heels.Misty was wearing her dress robe [of course], all the new jewelry she had gotten, and make-up.Her hair had been brushed a lot more than normal, and she had sprayed it so it had a sort of silver accent to it. Her shoes were silver heels that matched her robe and hair perfectly. 

Fred and Malfoy approached, glaring at each other sideways, saw the two girls and looked totally amazed.Malfoy was totally speechless.Fred however, walked up to Misty.

## "Wow.You look great." He said.

"Thanks, shall we?" she smiled and took his arm.They headed into the Great Hall, which was elaborately decorated for Christmas, Malfoy and Hermione were following close behind.There was no music playing there was, however, a muggle dj, getting ready to start playing muggle music.He looked a little confused, but relieved since all his gear was there with him.They sat down at a table with Harry, Cho, Ron and Pavarti Patil.They talked for a while, then music came on.They departed to the dance floor.A few fast songs were played, then, while they were all resting, the dj announced the next song.

"Alright all you wizarding guys and gals, it's time to slow things down a little with 98 degrees."Fred stood up, his hand held out.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Said Misty, smiling.They headed onto the dance floor and the song began to play.

### My Everything by 98 Degrees

### The loneliness of nights alone

### The search for strength to carry on

### My every hope had seemed to die

### My eyes had no more tears to cry

### Then like the sun shined from up above

### You surrounded me with your endless love

### And all the things I couldn't see,

### Are now so clear to me

### 

### You are my everything

### Nothing your love won't bring

### My life is yours alone

### The only love I've ever known

### Your spirit pulls me through

### When nothing else will do 

### Every night I pray on bended knee

### That you will always be

### My everything

### 

### Now all my hopes and all my dreams

### Are suddenly reality

### You've opened up my heart to feel

### The kind of love that's truly real

### A guiding light that'll never fade

### There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade

### For the love you give and won't let go

### I hope you'll always know,

### 

### You are my everything

### Nothing your love won't bring

### My life is yours alone

### The only love I've ever known

### Your spirit pulls me through

### When nothing else will do

### Every night I pray on bended knee 

### That you will always be

### My everything

### 

### You're the breath of life in me

### The only one that sets me free

### And you have made my soul complete for all time

### For all time

### For all time

### 

### You are my everything

### Nothing your love won't bring

### My life is your s alone

### The only love I've ever known

### Your spirit pulls me through 

### When nothing else will do

### Every night I pray on bended knee

### That you will always be

### My everything

### 

### You are my everything

### Nothing your love won't bring

### My life is yours alone

### The only love I've ever known

### Your spirit pulls me through

### When nothing else will do

### Every night I pray on bended knee

### That you will always be

### My everything

### 

### Oh, my everything. 

The song ended and a fast one came on.Everyone else began dancing fast, though Fred and Misty were still slow dancing.It felt so perfect.Their two bodies so close together, sharing the moment.Misty's head was resting on Fred's shoulder.He tapped her gently and she looked up into his blue eyes [he has blue eyes, right?If I'm wrong, please say so].

"Yes?" she whispered.

Rather than answer her, he leaned in and kissed her in a simple act of love.Misty was a little shocked at first, but began to accept the kiss, closing her eyes and kissing him back. [A/N-I just ran out of Nerds so there'll be a lot less jokes until I find more candy.HELP MEEEEE!!!]They broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Fred.I actually kind of enjoyed that.Now I have one question for you?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me or something?"

Fred took a deep breath. "Alright, I give.I like you.A lot.Might even call it love.I know it seems a little weird, considering that we've only known each other since the start of this year, but...you know."

"Of course I do.Hey, do you mind if we sit down a little while?These heels are killing me."

He smiled. "Sure."They headed back to their original table.Ron and Pavarti were there, but no one else was.

"Hey guys." Misty said happily. "How's your night been?"

"Great, actually." Answered Ron.Pavarti smiled at him. "You?"

"Perfect.Can you excuse me a minute, I have to go to the bathroom."As there was no bathroom in the Great Hall, Misty headed back to Gryffindor common room.It was deserted and she headed up to the bathroom.While she was up there, she thought she heard someone breathing.It turned out to be the wind.She headed back to the Great Hall and got involved in a furious argument with George Weasley over the price of their Canary Creams.Later on, after they had made up and were friends again, Misty went to get some punch.On her way back, she saw Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.It wouldn't have been so bad if they were talking, except they weren't.They were kissing.She strode angrily over to Malfoy.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the wall.What do you think?Why are you doing this?What happened to Hermione?"

Malfoy was caught off guard.He stood, speechless.Suddenly, Hermione walked up.

"What _are _you doing Malfoy?" she asked angrily.

"I am merely kissing my girlfriend."

"Hello, I'm your girlfriend!I'm right here and you sure aint kissing me!" Hermione was really mad now. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"You could say that."Hermione gasped as if she'd been slapped. Tears filled her eyes and she hurried out of the room.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Misty.She was angrier than ever. When Malfoy showed no reaction, that was the final straw.Misty strode even closer and kicked Malfoy right in the nuts.She left Malfoy moaning on the floor in pain."Let that teach you what happens when you mess with my friends." With that, she turned and strode back to the table, majorly pissed.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred when he saw her face.

"It's Malfoy." She started. "He was cheating on Hermione and I found out.I was arguing with him and Hermione came up.So she found out and now I feel really guilty.That guy is such a bastard."Misty buried her face in her hands and took a couple of deep breaths.She looked up again. "Hermione's probably crying back in Gryffindor tower.Will you excuse me?"She got up and headed to Gryffindor tower.She went upstairs to her dormitory and pulled back the curtain of Hermione's four-poster.

"Hermione?Are you okay?" Hermione sat up.

"No, I'm not.I mean, how would you feel if you just found out that your boyfriend was cheating on you when he'd probably been doing it for months now?"

"I understand."

"No you don't you've got the perfect boyfriend!"

"Actually, this has happened to me before.I know how you feel.It's okay."

"Thanks." Hermione sniffled a little more.

"I just feel really guilty that you found out the way you did."

"It's not your fault.I'm glad I found out when I did, actually."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Wanna go back down to the Yule Ball?" asked Misty tentatively.

"Sure, what the heck."

Hermione blew her nose, brushed her hair a little more and both girls headed back down to the Gryffindor common room.Just before they were about to leave, who should enter but Harry.Ron was right behind him.

"It's not your fault, Harry!" Ron kept repeating.Harry seemed not to hear as he went up to his dormitory.

"What's wrong, Ron?Did something happen with Cho and Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, actually.She broke up with him."

"Hermione, go on back to the ball.Tell Fred I'll be there in a few minutes." Misty looked back to Ron. "Are you serious?"

"Yup.Harry won't tell me why, though.Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because," started Misty. "Malfoy just left Hermione."

#### To be continued…

A/N-This is just payback to all of you who left really good fics at cliffhangers!

### 

A/N-Not only that I ran out of candy [AUGH!] and ideas.

### 


End file.
